In Trouble
by Whitesaber
Summary: Crossover! AU A certain woman seems to forget people do love her. Hermione/Fleur/? BtVS and Harry Potter.


In Trouble

Author: Whitesaber

Crossover: Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Harry Potter

Pairings: Faith/Fleur/Hermione

Rating: PG or K+ (Depending on where you live)

Summary: Faith has a hard time realizing that people do care about her.

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all of these char... i am but a poor woman who just like to play and twist things around :)

Notes: I was talking with a friend and she loves the idea of Faith, Hermione and Fleur together and got me hooked on it. So i did a quicky and figured i would post it for all of yous. Please forgive the Mistakes... i haven't had a chance to have it beta read throughly but it has been beta read.:) well on the fly. I know i'm naughty girl. As always i hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Fleur was livid with Faith at the moment and let it shine through her eyes. She was very upset for what the Slayer had put her and Hermione through. _How could she do something so stupid?_ Fleur wondered. Faith should know how Hermione feels about her doing such things. Hell, how Hermione feels about either of them doing something so dangerous.

Hermione raised her voice. "What were you thinking climbing that damn cliff? You could have been killed! A strong enough gust of wind and you would have fallen." Tears were beginning to form in the young girl's eyes.

"I would have been fine, baby." Faith tried to reach out to her but Hermione just backed away. _That's a bad sign, _she thought.

"Just because you're a slayer you think you're invincible!" Hermione's voice got louder and heads began to turn. "Well here's some news for you... You're not!" The youngest of the three was shaking with anger, screaming at the top of her voice. "You get upset with me if I even think of over doing it while I train with Buffy in simple, mind you SIMPLE self-defensive training!" She points over to the silvery blond witch. "You yell at Fleur, who happens to be part Veela and able to handle as much as you do, when she pushes herself to hard during her training sessions with Willow!" Hermione's hands began waving about. "Yet here you go climbing a sheer rock face, WITHOUT A SPOTTER and expect us to not even care! Not even worry!" She then slammed her hand against the table "Why do you always do that?" yelled Hermione. "Why do you have to pull these stunts?"

Hermione was about to hit the table again but Fleur caught her hand. She then pulled Hermione into her, feeling the young witch shake, she stroked the girl's hair gently hoping that it would calm her down. "She eez right." She said, anger coating her voice. She could hear Hermione begin to cry. "And 'ou know it." She gently took Hermione's hand, which was now beginning to swell, and used her wand to cast a lesser healing spell over it.

Faith looked down, she felt like an insensitive ass. They were right and she knew it. Stepping forward, she began caressing Hermione's cheek, wiping her tears away. "I'm sorry. I just didn't think about it." She whispered to them "I'm not used to…" her voice cracked just a little "I just…People don't normally care what I do. So I just didn't think..."

Fleur pulled Hermione closer to her "'ou are right, you didn't zink." Rubbing the girl's back. "'ou know how she feels about us taking unnecessary reesks!" Fleur's accent was growing heavier and heavier." And leet me correct 'ou on anozer zing, Faiz. We do not just care about 'ou." Fleur felt Hermione squeeze her hand, so she stopped. She hated seeing Hermione like this. The girl had lost a close friend to rock-climbing a few months ago, so it was still fresh in Hermione's mind.

"We love you." Hermione's voice a mere whisper and her eyes were full of tears. "To much to lose you to such utter carelessness."

Faith closed her eyes. She had completely forgotten about Victoria and how close Hermione was to the Latin woman, who was a fellow slayer. Now she really did feel like an ass. "I'm really sorry…" as she spoke she opened her eyes only to see Hermione placed two fingers over her lips.

All Faith could do was watch her come in and place a soft, yet needy kiss on her own lips. Her eyes fluttered close. Faith just let herself feel everything that was pouring from her girlfriend. She felt the pain, the love, the fear and the relief knowing Faith was okay with every nip and caress that Hermione's lips did. She could also feel the tears skirting down the English girls face. It pierced her heart with such pain that she vowed never to do anything that stupid again.

Suddenly those soft lips left hers. Feeling empty she opened her eyes and saw Hermione smiling tenderly at her. Hermione reached out and caressed Faith's cheek. "We know, just…"

Fleur, who had moved to stand behind Faith, whispered in her ear, "Don't ever do zat again."

Faith actually jumped slightly. Surprised to hear Fleur so close to her ear. They were the only two people who could sneak up on her. One was in front of her and the other behind her.

Hermione smiled wiping her own tears away. She knew that they could never keep Faith from doing things that were dangerous but she could at least try and be a little more careful about it them. She whispered softly at her lover, "Please don't do it again, at least not without someone to spot you."

Faith smiled tenderly at her "I promise." She pulled Hermione into her arms and this time Hermione fell into to them. Faith held her tight. "I love you two way to much to hurt you like that again."

"Bon." whispered Fleur

Hermione just nodded, kissing Faith once more, making sure she left the American woman breathless, then walked out of the Great Hall.

Fleur nuzzled Faith's neck smiling as she felt Faith shiver. Knowing that Faith was watching Hermione's hips move back and forth. "'ou know 'ou will 'ave to make it up to her." she said seductively as she nips at Faith's ear.

Faith moans softly, "I'm in trouble aren't I?"

Fleur smiled into her lover's neck. "Oui, but eets not like 'ou won't like eet." With that being said Fleur followed Hermione to their room.

Faith watched Fleur's hips, and notice there was a little extra swish in them. "_I am gonna have to make it up to both of them._" She thought to herself _"and I don't mind one bit."_ She smiled wickedly as she followed her lovers.

The hall was silent for five minutes. Then suddenly Fred and George yelled out to Ron. "See! We told you mate. You owe us three sickles!"

Ron was in pure shock, so much so that he didn't realize he handed his brothers seven sickles not three. "Harry, did you know about that?"

Harry just smiled "That Hermione is with the two hottest women in the school?"

"Not just the two hottest women, Harry but also the two hottest teachers!" Ron started to drool as he began thinking about them together.

Harry just shook his head at Ron. He picked up a napkin and tossed it to Ron. "Who do you think got them together in the first place?" Then got up and walked up to the dorms. _He can be so dense at times,_ Harry thought.

* * *

Please let me know what you think. I love reviews :) This was a fun piece to write. and come on Faith is HOT! Right along with Hermione and Fleur. So add them together and Yummniess ensues! LOL


End file.
